vally_corefandomcom-20200213-history
Back story for those who like games with some immersion
Translations Note: Major names will be in my native, Japanese. So I'll translate all of the here so you know what the names are. アイスレルム - The Ice Realm グレート秋 - The Great Fall プロジェクトフォージ - Project Forge 神症候群 - The God Syndrome CH-1 Part One - The program "Welcome sir to the Genetics Space Facility." Says Dr. Yamito. "Thank you! When dose the ship here depart?" I ask. "We will be setting out for 'アイスレルム' in 5 days" Responds Lt. Sylica. "AH! You scared me ma'am!" I exclaim. "アイスレルム, is a large solar system that we have looked at as a possible site for settling even if it is a dwarf start system." Dr. Yamito says. "So what exactly is this program? I was told to head to H.Q. when they told me here." I say. Lt. Sylica and Dr. Yamito look at one another in a silent conversation while I ponder why H.Q. would randomly tell me to head to the "グレート秋" "My sister will explain that stuff to you." Says Lt. Sylica after a moment of hesitation. I wonder to my self, why is H.Q. making me go to this space program? "Hello Sargent name." Says Alice el Briged, founder of Genetics Corporation's Space Division. "Good Day Mrs. Alice!" I say while bowing in a traditional Japanese greeting. "Now now, no need to be so formal sir/ma'am." Responds Alice. I lift my head reluctantly. "So I called my here as we needed so people for the 'プロジェクトフォージ' as we seem to be low on volunteers." Says Alice. "I'd be happy to be of help to my Boss." I respond happily. "Thank you so much. Again, no need to be so formal with me." Alice responds smiling. Alice walks us down to debrief to wait for the rest of the people. The head of Medical, Dr. Yamito, Head of security, Lt. Sylica, Head of Programming, Mrs. Bella, Head of Construction, Mrs. Jessica, Head of Super Human Medical, Mrs Vanesa, and finally Head of Weapons R&D Corporal Rito, all showed up as well all be it with the rush of an quantum nuke. "I welcome you all here to day to start preparation for Cryo-preservation for all who will be headed to アイスレルム. Dr. Yamito will take it from here for those of you who are not GMH1 and once he is finished Mrs Vanesa will explain the Cryo-preservation system and help you understand what will happen." Announces Alice after everyone has settled. "Hello every, for those of you who have not been here to グレート秋 before I'll be the one conducting the プロジェクトフォージ tests to see who is fit for this mission. The requirements are simple and most of you should be able to pass." Dr. Yamito explains. "Firstly you will need to be able to handle temperatures of -5*c and maybe even harsher. Secondly you will need to be able to walk/hike for long periods as 'Vally Core' is in an area on the planet that the transport craft will not be able to fly in you will be spending lots of time in the areas of the planet that are around 15-20*c so it should provide optimal adaptation speed." Dr. Yamito explains more. Dr. Yamito nods to Mrs Vanesa to take over. "For those of you here who, like me have either been born to a GMH or have be GM'ed then this information is vital to you." Explains Vanesa. "As GMHs you are '''required 'to protect the non-GMHs. You must help with all things that you normally would if you where a non-GMH as Genetics will not tolerate domineering behavior. CH-1 Part Two - The Attack I woke up the next day and go about my morning activities. When suddenly base alert level Red2 and all personnel are called to the launch sector of グレート秋. So I hurry to my personal weapons cache and get my Shundao and X0-16 Chain gun. Suddenly three people bust into my room with weapons and shot at me, when out of no where a GMH's Phaise3 generated stopping the bullets before they could get to me. The Phaise dissolves and then gunmen get knocked out by Mrs Jessica. "What the hell is going on?!" I asked frantically to Jessica. "You remember the war with ISIS from back in 2015-2023." Ask Jessica "Yeah, why?" I asked puzzled. "Well they are making a come back. They seem to be using high-jacked Genetics Jets and weapons from the smaller weapons cache facilitates." Explains Jessica nervous and puzzled. "But how could they get in to a weapons cache, and to get even one of our jets much less two!?" I exclaim just as puzzled as Jessica. "We need to get the '神症候群' so I can get the MK. 68 Galvin. (a massive 250KG machine gun meant for her only. 250KG sounds obscene, but that's how heavy it is.) I'll need some cover fire as I don't have speed or ranged attack abilities like Vanesa. Think you're up for the challenge?" Jessica explains. Me and Jessica reach the vault, but it electronic lock is stopping you from opening the door. "Move out of the way, I'll knock the stupid door off its hinges!" Jessica exclaims. "You can't, that door is 45 tonnes, how do you expect to move something of that mass?" You question. "Look, the Galvin is 250KG, its to me as a feather is to you, you think a damned door is gonna be to much for me. Remember I'm head of construction and I even built this whole base I know the in's and out's of it. I made this door to where if I hit the hing areas in just the right place, it should...bust...OPEN! Ha! See?" Says Jessica. "Holy hell!" You respond stunned at her GMH strength. "Point taken..." I say. "Wow! So this is the 神症候群!" I say amazed by the sheer size of the vault its self. "I'll take the doors off of any weapon locker you want. Therese some Ionized combat swords near the MK. 43 Defiance. The VVX is a good side arm. Having a Viper as your main will be much better than having that X0-16 of yours though keep it, if you run out of capacitor power in the Viper you'll need another weapon." Jessica stats. "Ah there's my baby!" Jessica says ecstatic. "Holy Hell! You said it was a massive gun but I didn't think it would be that large!" You say stunned again. Jessica jumps up on to the weapon pedestal and picks up the gun that looks like its the size of 10 M134's combined. Suddenly Gunmen appear at the vault door with weapons aimed at you. "Give me the Viper quick!" Jessica orders me. "Here!" I say throwing the gun to her. "Time for some fun!" Jessica says in a slightly demonic seeming voice. A sudden explosion happens at the door where the gunmen where, when the smoke clears you see them, dead. "here's the Viper back." Jessica says trying to snap you out of the shock of seeing the gunmen dead. "I'll setup my Galvin with the base's wireless power link so I don't have to carry the massive 93GW capacitor." Explains Jessica as she tinkers with the pedestal power up-link. "Okay all done, now all I gotta do is make sure you don't get hit with bullets from the idiots who are blasting my base in to bits!!" Jessica exclaims in a mad demonic sounding tone. So we finnally took out all the ISIS gunmen and got to fixing the base. CH-1 Part Three - The System Upload Months after the base had been rebuilt and the shuttle left for orbit. The ship was about to leave the Sol System's main zone. "All Cryo-Pods are ready to start preservation cycle." Dr. Yamito says over the ship Radio. "Aw hell that time already?" Jessica says complaining. "Jessica get in the capsule before I spank you." Vanesa says walking up behind her scaring me and her snapping us out of our daze. "So how long is this going to last for?" You ask Vanesa as she types in codes for peoples chambers. "Who knows? Only Ren knows that, though being the Doctor of the ship he should tell us but he didn't." Jessica says butting in. "True he doesn't seems to tell us things like that but Ren-san is a good guy we can trust him. Now then, when you fall asleep you will wake up in a weird place. You're getting uploaded in to the SCU System that will keep our minds awake till we get to アイスレルム and wake up. Sleep good sir." Vanesa says walking away to get in to her chamber. As I fell asleep I felt like I was floating. One thing followed another and I had friends again even with some people I didn't know where on the trip to. I though to my self "gah this is going to take a long time." "Back on Earth my friends said that the world would never have any system like this SCU thing. I think back to that and wonder to my self ''why don't you feel it is possible? ''I never really asked them why but I think its that they had their head in the sand, so to speak" I say to someone who is walking with me in a park full of different trees. As I walk my friends left to go home so I headed to the large pink Orange tree. Later on something happened. "Ah what a wonderful place this is, isn't it?" Asks someone from the shadows. "Who's there!" You ask back. "Aw don't go getting the wrong idea now I just want to have some fun!" As the AI NPC starts to attack me. I summon my Blood Metal Sword. I notice that the AI left something when it died so I picked it up. I got home and set the item on a stand in my room. ''"its been years since we left Earth so why haven't we made it to Ice Realm by now?" ''I thought to my-self. As everyone lives their lives on the ship with their minds in the SCU no one would guess how soon the ship would reach the edge of アイスレルム so the ship's SCU was programmed to pull everyone out of the Cryo-pods when we got close enough. CH-1 Part Four - The landing "Wow! So this is the アイスレルム, its amazing!" I exclaim dumbfounded by the beauty of the view. "Sure is isn't it Cole?" Jessica asks me. "Its a nice view, sadly us three are on system check so we gotta get to the bridge for our instructions." Venesa says. "For the ship to reach the planet we are wanting to get to we will take hours to set a stable orbit for the orbiter part of the ship. All crew needs to report to designated locations. If you do not have a set task then help anyone who needs or asks for it other wise sit down and wait. Remember that with how far from Earth we are and how long its been that our current tech is way out-dated and there is no help to call for." Alice informs over the intercoms. You head to the bridge to take you seat at the one of the 3 helms of the ship. You notice as Alice seats her self down in the main seat in front of the helms. "Setting up auxiliary power for the primary orbital insertion thrusters." I say alerting Alice. "Priming Primary reactor to nominal functions for orbital insertion." Vanesa says to Alice. "Drone bay ready for releasing of orbiter support drones. Heading set for optimal orbit around Orphis." Jessica says to Alice. "That looks like a good trajectory, good work Jessica. "Thanks mom." Jessica says smiling and blushing. I keep focused on my job even with the beautiful blue dwarf gleaming like a rare priceless sapphire gem in space. Finally the ship got in to orbit around Orphis so I got to my landing shuttle and took off once it was loaded. The entry was all but smooth. The air was thicker and lots of jet streams. As I flew down I kept checking for oxygen in the air so we could breath. As luck would have it there was enough there. The year we landed? With a calendar I made from how the days and stuff felt after a long while I made the "Orphis Cycle" So the second year I was there I said it was "Lera 1st 1" (1/1/1) and calling the "official end of mission" on the same day. It was a 24 month calendar each day containing 40 days with 5 day weeks. '''That's the end of this part of the story. I'll be making 3 more stories splitting from this one. Each of them with there own places after this story. There will be "The Capital War" "Fortzal research" and "Vally Core Exploration"'